


Teen Wolf Imagines

by Terminallygenius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Imagine, slight sterek - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallygenius/pseuds/Terminallygenius
Summary: Teen Wolf Imagines! I love request, suggestions, and really just chatting with others who share the love of fan fiction! I write smut, fluff, angst; anything you're wanting just let me know!- Lydia Martin- Allison Argent- Stiles Stilinski- Derek Hale- Isaac Lahey- Scott McCall- Erica ReyesAnyone you're feeling, let me know!





	1. Stiles and Scott

Stiles walks up as I am exchanging books for my next class “Hey Y/N!” he says excitedly, with a dorky smile on his lips.

  
“Hey Robin, how is it cooking good looking?” I retort laughing, knowing he likes to believe he is Batman.

  
“Okay woah woah woah,” he faltered, arms flailing about “everyone here knows I am Batman. I am no sidekick I will have you know Catwoman.” He leans against the locker beside me giving me a clear try me look.

  
“Oh! Before I forget,” I drawled, shrinking in myself a tad bit. This is where you ask him. Come on you can do this. It’s Stiles for crying out loud. My best friend, my incredibly dorky, sweet, attractive best friend. Oh no he is biting his lip. Now he’s tilting his head.

  
“Y/N, you still with me Wonder Woman?” he inquired, his hand resting on my shoulder.

  
“Yeah, I’m still here. I was wondering if you would like to-”

  
“Stiles!”

  
Scott runs up to Stiles and I, a huge dorky smile on his face. Damn it McCall you have the worst timing known to man. Seeing as he is pushing through everyone it must be semi-important.

  
“What’s up?” Stiles said, face breaking into a matching grin. That was the thing about Scott, his good mood was nearly always contagious. He laughed, adding, “You find a bone to dig up?”

  
“What?” Scott rolled his eyes. “No, and stop with the dog jokes, man.” He was practically bouncing in place, I noticed, definitely fueled by something. “I met this goddess of a girl!”

  
“Aww! Scott!” I clapped, joining Scott’s bouncing. He deserved someone great after all he’d been through. After all that we had been through. “Who is she?”

  
Stiles cut in. “Is she human?”

  
“What?” Scott sighed, grin slipping a little. “Stiles.”

  
“Did you smell her?” Stiles plowed on. “Did you hear her heartbeat? If she’s a vampire, she won’t have a heartbeat.”

  
“Stiles,” I tried.

  
“Scott, listen to me, man.” Stiles reached, grabbing Scott’s shoulder. “She could be another bad guy! No, wait, girl. Bad guy-slash-girl.” He let go, crossing his arms and tapping himself, irritably. It was clear to see he was working himself up. “You know what, I’ll get my bat. No, maybe not, the bat won’t help.” He stepped, starting to pace, slipping into protective mode.

  
To be fair, we had run into a lot of people who wanted to kill us over the years. It was probably a fair response, even if it seemed like he was overreacting.

  
“Stiles!” Scott finally snapped.

  
Stiles looked at him. “I mean, what? Yeah?”

  
“She’s human, man,” Scott said softly. “She’s human and pretty, and she doesn’t want to kill me.”

  
Stiles sighed. “Are you sure? What if it’s another, ya know hunter” The last word spoken in hushed tones.

  
For a moment, I was witness to another epic Scott-and-Stiles stare-down. Stiles’ lips were pressed into a thin line, and Scott was wearing his puppy-dog expression.

  
After a long moment, Stiles sighed, nodded, and smiled. “Alright. If you’re sure. Congrats, man, I’m happy for you! I’ll trust her once I’m sure but I’m happy for you”

  
Scott beamed, jumping forward and pulling Stiles into a bro hug, clapping his back and squeezing him briefly before bouncing back again. He held out his hand for a high five, which Stiles furnished with a good-natured eye roll.

  
“So, what’s she like?” Stiles asked, and then with a grin, said, “What’s she into? Hopefully she’s a dog person.”


	2. Teen Wolf Dice Rolls Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski & Derek Hale
> 
> 4\. . “I had to learn how to fight for myself, something you should learn.”   
> 19\. “Good job! You want a scratch behind the ear or a bone as a reward?”

The pack scavenged the hallways. Each member separated and prowling quietly. 

A kanima is currently on the loose. One of the Dread Doctors new deadly experiments. They could all hear the cheers and applause in the background. A lacrosse game currently in action just outside the building in the field. 

This left half of the pack to try and trap her. While the other half tried to assure she did not leave the building while playing the aggressive sport. 

Lydia slowly edged her way into what seems to be a mathematics classroom. Her breath caught in her throat, ready to let loose a scream at any moment. 

She peeks around the desk and up under the teachers station, silently sending up prayers for her fellow pack members. 

Derek hunches down while turning the corner quickly, his red eyes shining brightly in the dark hallway. He leaves his claws and canines out, ready to attack at the drop of a pencil. 

He draws in a deep breath, hoping to smell the creature, yet comes up with nothing. At this the alpha lets out a low growl, continuing his search. 

Stiles slowly makes his way into the chemistry room, clutching his faithful bat tightly in his hands. 

The young boy makes it halfway into the room when he hears a low growl. This makes his head sharply turn around and move his arms into a swinging position. 

“Derek please tell me that was you.” Stiles says in an almost muted tone.

At this moment something drips onto his head. His hand slowly lifts to feel the slime like liquid as his breathing practically halts. 

There is a sound of something dropping behind him. Slowly, his feet cause him to turn to see the monster. 

Stiles puts one hand up as a sign of halfway surrender. While the other clutches the bat, still ready to attempt to defend himself. 

“Hey, Krysta, I know this is hard for you. I know you are struggling but I need you to listen okay? Can you do that for me?” he more or less begged the girl. 

In response the shapeshifter hisses at him, while drawing up its tail. 

“I am fucked aren’t I?” he mutters to himself, “look, I don’t want to do this but I will hit you with this bat. I am the only one here that will try to help you. Derek will rip you to shreds unless you hear me out and let me help you.”

At this the creature leaps at the boy, causing him to swing his bat knocking her to the side.

“Shit, Derek!” He shrieks for help while attempting to fight the girl off. 

As Derek is about to enter the locker room he hears Stiles’ call for help. This causes the alpha to immediately turn taking off to help the human. 

As Stiles turns to take another swing at the creature it’s tail quickly comes up at slightly cuts the back of his neck. The short yet precise movement immediately paralyzes him, causing the bat to be dropped and the boy himself to fall to the ground. 

“Derek, Scott, hell Issac anyone please help me. For the love of God please.” the young male begged. 

The creature slowly crawls up his body, slowly dragging her teeth on his throat. “Please, Krysta I know you’re in there. Don’t do this. I can’t die not yet. I know I'm annoying and i probably talk too much. Did my leg tapping annoy you in class? I’ll stop I swear. My dad, the pack, Scott I have to live for them. They need me. Please.” the boy implored with tears slipping from his eyes.

Just as the shifter goes to kill the begging boy there's a loud, territorial, growl that shakes the room with its force. 

“Derek? I can’t move but please tell me thats you.” Stiles asks hopefully. 

“Get away from him you fucking abomination” The alpha declares in a tone that would shake the plans of the devil himself. 

Though the tone was deadly it makes the male on the ground release the breath he was holding. 

“Well, you were warned, I tried.” The paralyzed boy on the floor states causing Derek to tense. 

“You tried to talk to this thing Stiles?” Derek states gruffly in disbelief. 

The creature, feeling ignored yet cornered, hisses at the large male. 

At this the two make eye contact, red to gold. After a short moment the two lunged for each other. 

During this fight Stiles in left on the floor not being able to assist in any way. All he can hear in the room is growls, hisses, and loud slams. He desperately tries to regain feeling in his body. Attempting to regain his toes and fingers first. 

“Come on, please work with me body” he cries out to himself, still hearing the fight all around him. Derek needs him. 

Slowly he regains himself standing at his full height. Attempting to look as gruff and demanding as he can possibly be. 

“Hey fuckface!” he shouts with such force it stuns Derek for a second. 

The creature uses this moment to slam the Alpha into the wall. The wall itself cracking under the force. 

“You leave him alone you hear me? I tried to be nice but I am done” he states while picking the bat back up. 

At this the creature pounces to attack the bat wielding boy. 

Just before a claw reaches his face he swung with all his might, managing to knock the creature out cold. 

Stiles looks at the snake like creature then to his bat. All the while, Derek is purely stunned by the part of Stiles he just witnessed. Until he registers what the boy has just said. 

The alpha stands to his full height before walking over to the other male. 

“You tried to talk to a Kanima?” the Alpha glares down at him. 

“What was I supposed to do Derek? Tell me that. That abomination as you so kindly put it is my friend. I see her everyday. Now, i’ll give it you we do not talk every day. Derek she is my age. She did not ask for this. She doesn’t want to be a killer. Those Dread Doctors did this to her. So yes, I attempted to talk her out of killing me. That girl is young and probably scared. She damn sure deserves more than to be ripped to shreds for something she can not control.” Stiles breathes out. 

“You think I don’t know that Stiles? You think I don’t know that this has to suck? I have been there. I use to be you. I use to see the good in everyone. You wanna know what happened because of that? People died Stiles. Innocent people who had no idea what was going on. You wanna know what I did? What I had to do? I had to learn how to fight for myself, something you should learn Stiles. I had to learn to rip those people I cared for to shreds, as you so kindly put it, to save the innocent people in this city. I know how this feels because I have been there myself. If I could take it back, have you not have to go through this i would. I can’t though, so suck it up or die trying to be the good guy to everyone.” The alpha runs his hands through his hair roughly while grabbing Stiles’ shoulders. 

The two continue intense eye contact before the young boy draws in a rough breath.

“Good job! You want a scratch behind the ear or a bone as a reward? Thank you for saving me Derek, for that I will be forever thankful. I will never be able to do that. I’m no werewolf, I am human Derek. Sarcasm is my only true line of defense. I may never be the hero, but I will always fight to save the lives of the damned.” Stiles replies while remaining tense eye contact. 

Derek draws his head back at his statement. Seeming to see the young gentleman in an entire new light. This human boy is stronger than anyone he knows. 

The werewolf draws closer to the human boy while placing his hand on his cheek. 

This action causes Stiles’ heart to race and his breath to catch in his throat. Stiles moves his head to bare his throat to the man in front of him, shamelessly submitting. 

“I have never met anyone quite like you Stiles” Derek lowly states.

“Oh! Stiles, Derek! I couldn't find you two, I got so worried!” Lydia states, suddenly entering the room. 

The intrusion causes the two males to separate, while their eye contact remains. 

“Hey guys, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything. Did either of you ever find the kanima?” the redhead asks smugly. 

This question causes both men to look around wildly. It had gotten away while the two were caught up in each other. 

“No, you weren't interrupting Lyds.” the spastic one of the two males coughs out while shaking his head, “the Kanima attacked me but it got away.”

The young girl narrows her eyes at the two before shrugging her shoulders. “Well alright, the game is over. We should report to Scott about what happened. We have to catch Krysta before she kills again” the peppy yet serious girl states. 

“You’re right, let's go see if they saw it get away.” Derek finally speaks.

At this Lydia spins around, leaving the two to follow her.

The two stare at each other again before turning to follow the girl.


	3. Teen Wolf Dice Rolls Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia Martin & Jackson Whittemore  
> (I swear these rolls are random)  
> 8.“I’m only human, and I crash and I break down.”  
> 2.“I’m tired and angry but someone should be.”

Everyone had heard the news. The golden girl Lydia Martin found naked in the woods. 

She was currently in her room, curled in a ball. 

The medicine the doctors put her on had her emotionally numb. She still can’t shake what she had seen. 

He bit her, that psychopath actually bit her. Then, the hand in the shower. She couldn’t understand what was happening to her. 

No one knew what she had witnessed. No one truly cared to ask her what had happened. 

This thought is the exact reason for the tears leaving her eyes. 

Jackson is currently in her house. Attempting to get her out of the room and to go to some lacrosse game. 

“Lydia you have to get up. Who cares what happened? Get up and get over it.” He all but screams at her. 

His body is currently tense, with his hands balled into fist. 

In response her eyes snap to him, though she says nothing. She slowly takes in his form, recognizing the anger radiating from him. 

“Oh what you can’t speak now?” He snaps at her. 

Both of his hands are running down his face. He’s at his wits end. 

“Jackson, what do you expect?” She asks coldly. 

She hasn’t moved from her place on the bed. She’s sitting Indian style with both arms wrapped around her core.

“I expect you to grow up. I expect you to come to this game and support me” he replied coldly. 

He looks at Lydia as if she’s weak for acting this way. Both hands in his pockets and his back against the wall. 

She stands from the bed, running a hand through her hair. 

“I’m only human, and I crash and I break down Jackson. I can’t pretend everything is okay. I can’t pretend what happened was pretend or some kind of bad dream” she finally snaps in return. 

He stays silent in return, only tilting his head at the girl. 

“I’m tired and I’m angry but damnit Jackson someone should be! I mean do you even understand how I feel? I’m run down and confused. You haven’t even asked about how I feel or even questioned what happened! I’m done I can’t do this with you anymore!” She yells at him. Throwing her hands in the air with more tears streaming her face. 

“What are you trying to say?” He seethes out. 

He pushes off the wall saying this. His entire being shaking with anger. 

“I’m saying that I’m done. You come to my house, knowing what I’ve been through, and you’re mad I can’t go to some game? You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re selfish, rude, and obviously don’t give a shit about me. So we’re done Jackson. Take your things and never come back.” She says with desperation in her tone. 

“Oh we’re done? You’re just gonna go into a temper tantrum and say we’re done.” The young man bawks dumbfounded. 

“The audacity you have never ceases to amaze me. To answer your question yes, just like that. Now get out.” Lydia replies with venom in her tone. 

The two come to a stand off for a short second before the male seems to understand. 

Jackson turns abruptly storming out of the house, slamming every door he passes.

That’s when Lydia hears the music in the background;

Baby, I put all I had in it  
I held a good hand  
But I just couldn't win it  
You wanted my love up until you didn't  
And that's just the truth  
It was good So good till it wasn't  
And it's gonna hurt like hell till it doesn't  
So I'm gonna drink like I've got nothing  
Nothing to lose  
'Cause I lost you

The verse causes her to chuckle coldly. The man on the radio is right. She may have lost the boy that she had given so much to, but it truly was good until it wasn’t.


	4. Señorita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on my tumblr page. Only part one.

Everything has been off the wall crazy since my brother started his sophomore year. When we were young Stiles, Scott, and I were best friends. We were the three musketeers. 

Now though? It’s like they don’t want to be seen with me. While I’m technically I am Stiles’ younger sister, I’m only two years below them. 

I guess that had to be the reason. What kind of high schooler wants a middle schooler following them around everywhere. The truth is that it sucks. I thought we were supposed to be friends. 

That was a year ago now. I’m now a freshman in high school. The boys have slowly shut me out. They disappear during the night a lot. Sometimes it even coming home until two in the morning. 

It happens right? What I don’t understand it why my father acts like it’s okay. He’s saying it’s for the best and it’s not my fault. 

So while my father and brother have each other, I’m left being the lone wolf. I end up having to deal with things on my own. My mother being deceased and all. 

I’m just now walking into the house from school. Of course by myself, after everything with my brother I haven’t been the best at making friends. I don’t see the point of trusting anyone if I can’t even rely on my own blood. 

After walking up the stairs I stop by stiles’ door. I can hear him and Scott whispering quickly about a lacrosse game and something about a guy with a bad temper. 

As I make it to my door Scott walks out the other. I turn to him and cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Scott turns a bit sheepish, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck before making eye contact. “Hey Kouver, how ya been?” He all but forces out. 

I roll my eyes at his reluctance to speak to me. “Fuck off Scott, we both know you don’t care. Go scheme with Mieczyslaw” I scoff at him. I throw the door to my room open before shutting it behind me. 

I haven’t spoken my brothers nickname since they shut me out. When I speak to them I’ve started only saying Mieczyslaw and Sheriff Stilinski. 

All irrelevant at the moment though. There’s this party tonight, hopefully it’ll be fun to go to. Get my mind to stop for a bit. I’m desperate for a drink. 

I strip as I walk to my closet. Humming as I look at my clothes. A short dress stands out to me that would go amazing with my black platforms. Time to do my makeup. Thank you lord for the music you’ve blessed us with. 

I love it when you call me señorita  
I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya  
But every touch is ooh la la la  
It's true, la la la  
Ooh, I should be running  
Ooh, you keep me coming for you

In the end I went for a Smokey look that accents my blue eyes. Definitely got those from my father. While my hair is brown like my mother. 

I put the dress and heels on before heading out the door. Once I start walking I look up to the sky and silently ask my mother to look out for me. She seems to be the only one who will these days. 

The walk there was quiet and calming. Once I got to the house it was an entirely different story. Teens were all across the house. Dancing on one another or smoking in the backyard. 

I walk to the kitchen and grab a drink before I feel hands around my waist. The feeling causing me to square my shoulders and take a shot of whatever was on the counter. 

“Hello gorgeous, how you doing tonight?” The boy grabbing me says before leaning into my neck and sniffing me. 

Did this dude just sniff me? I turn around while twisting one of his wrists. Once I’m facing him I raise my eyebrows. “No touching pretty boy, I don’t appreciate being touched by strangers.” I sneer at him. 

“Well darlin, there’s no need to be strangers is there? Look my names Theo. I enjoy long walks on the beach, pizza, and pretty females. Believe it or not I’m also a huge dog person.” he says while holding his hand out. 

I squint my eyes and take in his stance. This guy is cocky, has a silver tongue, and he’s a bit of a dick. There’s this look in his eyes that I recognize though. A look I relate to heavily. 

I give him a cocky smirk of my own in return before responding, “Hello there Theo, my name is Kouver. I enjoy strong drinks, nice smiles, chocolate, and I also love dogs.” I purr out to him while shaking his hand. 

He chuckles at my response before giving me a genuine smile. “I think we’re gonna get along just fine then” he responds while taking my drink and sipping from it. 

“Ya know Theo, I think you’re right. How about we go for a walk?” I say with my hand on his arm. Did I just find a friend who would understand me? 

“I’d love that Kouver.” He breathes out while holding his hand out to me. The smile on his face is absolutely breathtaking. 

I think this may actually end well for me. I take his hand with a genuine smile of my own. Something that hasn’t graced my face in a long time. 

As we walk out of the house, my arm around his I feel relieved. I found someone I don’t have to be closed off with. I can open up and be happy. It’ll be strange. I’ve been a bitch for so long, let’s see how this goes.


	5. Teen Wolf Dice Rolls Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison Argent x OC   
> Angst  
> OC: Kouver  
> 13\. “I let you down”  
> 8\. “I don't believe it”

I had everything planned out perfectly. All I had to do was sneak into the Abella’s hideout and rescue a hunter the Argents are fond of. The only rule that was placed was simple, no one dies. That all went to shit, huh? I’m currently covered in blood and limping down a road with nine deaths on my hands. That’s just the way life goes, I suppose. 

As I walk into the Argent house Allison turns to me and a look of concern crosses her face “Kouver! What the hell happened to you?” she yells out to me. She runs over to me and attempts to hold me up as I fall to my knees. 

I tilt my head up to her as tears fall from my eyes “A, baby, I let you down.” I sob out as she bends to pull me into a hug. I jerk my body from my hold and back myself against the wall. “I’m a murderer Allison, I might as well be a psychopath. I’m the cause of nine people’s lives coming to and end tonight. I had to burn their bodies in a pit to hide evidence. Hell, I couldn't even save your friend!” I scream at her with my head between my hands. As if a tight grip will cause the noise in my mind to stop.

Ali shows a look of deep thought before looking me in the eyes “Kouver, let me tell you something a halfway wise woman once told me. You don’t have to be psychotic to be a killer, you just need a reason. You’re not crazy or a serial killer is that's what you think.” she takes a step towards me “Mistakes happen darling, don't let them rule you.” she states out calmly while attempting to come near me. 

I chuckle darkly while shaking my head “Why can’t you see the truth? I was raised in a different family; I was taught to handle hunts differently from you. I’ve tried to come to your side and understand that casualties of the innocent are not needed. Everytime i try to be on the good side I end up with blood all over my hands. I’m a killer and I think it’s best if I leave.” I argue back to her with determination lacing my tone. 

She allows tears of her own to fall freely “I don’t believe it K. You’re not a killer. You can do things the right way, trust me leaving is not the right decision. Please just trust me.” she reaches out and pulls me into a hug.

I return the welcoming hug before pulling back to kiss her on the cheek. It kills me to do this to her. The thing is, everything i’ve said tonight has been true. I was never trained to respect the lives of the innocent involved. In my family, if they are in the way then their dead weight. “I have to go Ali, I’m sorry. May we cross paths again. Stay safe.” I whisper before turning and limping back out the front door. 

While going down the driveway I can hear Allison throwing things around and cussing up a storm. I wish things could be different, I truly do. Sadly, life is a series of hellos and goodbyes. Now is time for one of those goodbyes.


	6. Old Friends, New Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Issac x Stiles Angst “1. Is this some sick joke” “You promised you’d come back
> 
> I'll admit, I deviated. This tugged at my heart.

**Stiles’POV**

It’s all gone to hell, it feels like one thing after another at this point. Here I am, cleaning up Derek’s apartment with everyone else gone. I can’t honestly blame old sour wolf. If I didn’t have ties here I would run too. This town, it’s going to be the death of anyone who stays. 

After everything the pack has been through, it seems the smartest ones leave. Though they’re also the luckiest ones, having no ties here. One after another the strong and loyal people are dying though. Erica, Boyd, Allison, Aiden. Why have I stayed again? 

Ah that’s right, Scott, dad, Lydia. All those people I’d gladly put my life on the line for, even though they never listen to me. It’s not like I know what I’m talking about right? No, why listen to Stiles when we can just go charge in head first. No one wants to listen to the human. 

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” I hear Isaac prod from the front door. When did he even get here? I have to admit though, staying away from Beacon did him some good. He’s gotten more muscle, he looks at ease. 

I let out a scoff “what do you mean what am I doing here Isaac?” I hiss in response. He’s the one who left. Why is he questioning me? 

He tilts his head at me before walking into the room fully. His eyes take in the packed boxes and empty walls. “Where’s Derek?” He prods, sounding genuinely worried. 

My eyes shoot to the floor as my throat catches a bit. “He-he, um, Derek left Isaac. He’s not coming back.” I choke out. He’s getting out of this forsaken town before it kills him. 

Isaac’s face turns to complete shock. “Is this some kind of sick joke? What do you mean he’s leaving? What about the pack?” He growls at me with fury coating his tone. 

My tongue shoots across my teeth before a dark chuckle comes from my throat. This boy has the audacity to come in here and question Derek when he left us first. “Why does it matter to you? You left. You’ve been gone for who knows how long. You don’t know the shit we’ve had to deal with without you during that time. It’s been hell!” I shout at him before tossing a nearby table to the floor. I guess some of that pent up aggression is ready to play. Then again not all of void has left. 

His eyes cast to the floor with a glimmer of shame. He crosses his arms over his chest and brings his gaze back to me. “I needed time stiles. My heart couldn’t take much more of this town. I’d lost too much here.” He all but chokes out to me. 

I laugh fully now. My hand toss up in the air, “Yeah? Guess what Issac we needed you! Derek needed you, Scott, Lydia, the pack. We need you and you left. Why? Oh what shit got tough? We were all attached to Allison. We were all attached to Erica and Boyd. Granted the last two were more with you and Derek than the rest of us. Even then Derek had to carry that on his chest by himself. Don’t come at me with pure bullshit. You promised you’d come back Isaac.” I retort with my heart on my shoulders. At this point I honestly couldn't care less about who sees my heart, my emotions. 

He looks taken aback by my outburst, finally letting it settle in. I clear my throat and attempt to bring my emotions in. I finally recognize a few tears ran down my face, causing my hands to clear up the evidence. Isaac truly looks like a lost puppy at the moment. 

I walked over to him and pull him into a hug. As much as he use to get on my nerves, I truly did miss him. “Look, shit happened and it’s in the past. We need you now more than ever. So if you’re here to stay, you’ll be welcomed with open arms. If you’re just gonna tuck tail and run when shit gets rough again though, it’s best you go back to wherever you were. It’ll stay between us that I saw you. Scott needs a pack that’ll back him up fully.” I smile to him with my hand on his shoulder. 

His look turns to one in deep thought for a second. His mouth turns to a small smile, “I’m here to stay Sherlock. For good this time.” He lowly states to me before pulling me in for another hug. “Stiles, I’m sorry I left. I just, I was weak.” He continues before looking around the building. “I’m not weak anymore.” He finishes in an almost whisper. 

I have no idea what he went through while he was gone, but it seems to have truly made him stronger. I smile at him before hold my hand out for him to shake. He grips it looking slightly confused at my antics. I chuckle “welcome back good pup, always nice to have a wolf in a scarf around.” I say with mischief lacing my tone before ducking a hand coming to slap my head. 

He playfully growls at me before shaking his head “it’s good to be back Robin.” He states with a look of happiness in his eyes. 

My hand flies to my heart at the nickname before I hold my other one out. “I am not Robin! Scott is so far from Batman what is wrong with you people! I think the werewolf thing is boggling your minds!” I scoff at him with a stern look in my features. My hands are planted on my hips and my head is drawn back. 

Isaac absolutely busts into laughter. It’s the kind that has him on his butt on the floor while he attempts to choke out words. “You know what, you’re absolutely right. Less Robin and more like pack mom!” He barely gets out before he’s in tears laughing at me. 

I fully take in my stance before shaking my head with a smile on my face. “Alright alright, I’ll take that. As your pack mother I demand you help me pack this stuff up. It’s getting a bit depressing honestly.” I half joke to him before helping him back to his feet. 

His mood immediately sobers at the thought before he somberly nodded his head. “Yeah, I’ll help you. It sucks he’s gone man. I was really hoping to see him again.” He mumbled into the room. 

We take in the room one more time. Boxes are packed everywhere, the furniture is covered with sheets, and it’s quiet. I don’t know what we’re going to do without Derek. The old sourwolf has truly grown on me. Half of me hopes he changes his mind, comes back home. I hope something,  _ anything _ , brings him back. I have so many unsaid things that feel like weights on my heart. It hurts, but it wasn’t our time. 

It’s probably stupid to even think that way. There’s no way Derek would go for me. Right? The cracks in his heart, they remind me of my own. I get it, he’s not looking for a connection with just anyone. What’s the point of the one if you find them at the wrong time, in the wrong life? 

A hand gently grabs my shoulder “Hey man, you good?” Isaac breaks my train of thought. 

I clear my throat and rub my face. “Yeah I’m good. Let’s get this over with.” I mumble in response to his worry. Who am I to ruin the happiness Der could find away from here. At my statement both Isaac and I get busy packing up Derek’s house. Things are about to get bad, I can feel it. Hopefully with Isaac here we can have someone with as much experience as Scott to back us up. 

  
  


**_“We are all wondering the earth, alone, longing to be longed for.” - William C. Hannan_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Derek come back? Would anyone be interested in a continuation of this? Let me know! My request remain open. Much love, I hope you enjoyed.


	7. The Teasing Alpha NSFW

I walk into Derek’s loft to be welcomed with the view of him doing pull-ups off of a door frame, shirtless. His pants are hung low on his hips as soft grunts leave his lips. The vision in front of me brings my steps to a dead halt, my original mission completely forgotten. My eyes follow as his stomach flexes with each time he pulls himself up; his arms on display as they lift his body weight countless times. 

A soft chuckle leaves him as he drops down, “Y/N, you alright there?” He questions with a sly smirk on his lips. He grabs his shirt from the couch and uses it to wipe the sweat from his body, my eyes following the action. 

He clears his throat, fully gaining my attention, before his smile widens a bit. “Hey Der! I, uh, yeah I’m good! I didn’t mean to interrupt your fun time, I mean, your alone time.” I begin to ramble as my face heats up a bit. There’s not a chance in the world he doesn’t realize I was checking him out. My arms crossed in front of me in an attempt to set distance between us. The only thing he’s going to do here is play me to elicit a reaction, that’s what he does. This sexy, grumpy, bear of a man only wants a reaction. He would never actually go for me, right?

I look up in time to see him taking a few steps towards me. How do I always manage to get into these situations? I get alone with Derek, he teases, I turn into Stiles, he chuckles and walks off. It’s quite infuriating if I’m honest. I’m done with that. No more shy girl Y/N. His head tilts to the side as he takes in my appearance. My back straightens and my chin tilts up before making eye contact with him. He wants to play? Well let’s play Derek. 

I’m not quite sure if my scent changes or if my stance says it all, but his eyes light up in challenge. His path switches as his feet carried him into the kitchen, his arms spreading behind him as he leans on his kitchen counter. “You didn’t interrupt anything Y/N, though if that seemed like fun to you I can surely show you a thing or two.” He teases before sending me a wink. A smirk graced his face as he watches intently for my response. 

One of my eyebrows dart up before I give a low chuckle. “Well I hear your teaching skills are quite under par Derek, maybe I should ask Scott to teach me. I’m sure he’d be more than willing.” I counter back before pointing to the door, “I hear he’s an alpha now too. Seeing as I am new to this world, maybe a true alpha would be the way to go.” I finish before taking a few steps back. My tongue darts between my teeth to catch my laugh, I can do banter easily. 

His eyes turn red for a split second as his entire body tenses up. Apparently he hadn’t been ready for me to play a little tonight. “I thought you didn’t go for boys? I mean if you’d like a man to teach you please do stay. In the end Scott is your Alpha though, feel free to scurry back to him.” He growls at me, I guess the big bad alpha doesn’t like to be challenged. His body remains glued to the spot as he watches my movements, his hands gripping the counter hard enough to surely break it. 

My lips pursed a bit before my teeth catch my bottom lip, I have to admit he’s fairly attractive when he’s angry. “Derek, if you’d like me to stay I will. I have a feeling calling you alpha will be much more rewarding, in an entirely new way.” I purr out before taking steps towards him. My eyes began to glow, my canines extending before my tongue darts to accent them. His eyes follow the movement, throat flexing in response. Noticing this I catch my lip between my teeth, dragging out the action as my eyes flow over his form. 

A grumpy sound leaves him, his body leaving the island before his grip drags him back, almost as if he’s anchoring himself. “Stop doing that kitten. You need to learn to behave.” He all but growls out as his eyes stay glued to my lips. 

I pout as I make it to him, my nails lightly traveling down his stomach. “I’ll do what I want,  _ Alpha.  _ You always tease me before leaving me alone. Every time we’re alone you start something you never intend to finish. So here’s your chance, finish what you started or I’ll find someone who will. I'm not your doll, you don’t have the right to tease me when you please without meaning it. If you want me, take me. If you don’t want me, if I’m some chess piece in your game, then fuck off. You were right before, you’re not my Alpha. At this moment though, I’m giving you a chance to be. What’s it gonna be Derek?” I question as I sink my nails into his abdomen. I’m done being teased by him. He can walk his talk or he can walk away. 

His breath became shallow as one of his hands dart out to my hip, lips quirk up before a low chuckle leaves him. The sound causes a thought to pass through me that I may just regret those comments. “Oh I’ll walk my talk alright.” Is my only response before I’m thrown on to kitchen counter. He places his body between my legs before his hand reaches out to grab my chin, “Question is, Will you be able to walk at all?” He questions into my ear before his teeth latch on roughly. 

A moan leaves my throat as my hands reach out to his arms, legs wrapping around his hips. “Come on now Derek, I’ve come to learn you’re all bark and no bite. I’ll be able to walk just fine after.” I retort before his teeth latch onto my throat, “We both know that’s not what I meant asshole.” I growl out, causing him to laugh in response. His teeth continue their journey, leaving rough nips and open mouth kisses on every inch of skin they meet. 

I begin to writhe as his hands grab the tops of my thighs, his thumb placing the most pressure between them in an attempt to open me up. I happily follow the gesture, my legs falling from his body and spread out for him. A possessive growl releases at the submissive gesture, his hands traveling beneath my shirt and pushing it up my body. My hands come to the hem of the opposing fabric, throwing it from my body before my hands move to his stomach. Lips formed a pout I tentatively tug at his sweatpants, giving the man the best puppy eyes I can muster. “Come on Derek, I lost an article of clothing. Fair is fair.” I taunt out before I drag my nails over his torso. 

Before he can respond I bring my lips to his body, drawing with my tongue before nipping at his muscles. All the muscles in his body flex in response. His hands gripping my hips as his abs harden against my lips. My left hand starts a journey, dragging harsh lines on his side before it slips down to his hardened member. 

A low moan leaves his lips as I tighten my hand around him, drawing a mischievous smirk on my face. I move my mouth to his side, biting into the skin as I slowly feel his member harden in my hand. As he catches onto my action his hips bucked into my grip, “Stop teasing y/n or you’ll end up regretting it” he lowly growls before his hand comes up to my hair. He pulls my head back to face him, my hand moving to the hem of his pants again. 

I smile up to him before running my fingers just under his pants, going no further down just to spite him. “Come on  _ alpha _ you’ve teased me all this time. I’m only showing you a taste of your own medicine.” I taunt before allowing a low chuckle to pass through me. His hands fly to my pants before he unbuttons them, his eyes pinning me to the counter before he bends down. 

I lift my butt from the counter allowing his hands to move my pants from my body as his fingertips leave trails of fire down my legs. The feeling causes a low moan to leave me as I leaned back on my hands. Grasping one of my let’s he peppers kisses towards me, his hands following the trail. Making to my thigh he bites into the skin, his canines extending to prick the surface. “Please Derek,” is all I can manage out before he throws me over his shoulder like the barbarian he is. 

Arriving to his bedroom he lays me onto the bed, standing to remove his pants before he joins me. Making his way up the bed a disgruntled sound leaves my throat, I lean up and unclasp my bra from my body. “I’m done being slow Derek. Take me.” I growl to the man. His face shifts to pure lust before he rips my underwear from my body, leaving the bed briefly to remove his own. 

He quickly crawls up the bed, his lips coming to mine in a searing kiss. My tongue darts out to his lips, begging for entrance as his hands roughly grab me. His mouth opens in response, our tongues battling before I roughly flip us over. My hips grind down onto him, a loud moan leaving my body at the motion. “As I said Derek, I’m done being slow.” I growl out before I lower myself into his member. 

I toss my head back as my walls clamp onto the intrusion, my nails scoring his chest as his hands fly to my hips. I lean forward onto his chest before I begin to grind my hips in circles on him. His head goes into the mattress, his hips coming up to increase the pressure. “Oh fuck, you’re a good girl. You know that y/n?” He moans out before he latched onto my hips. 

I bite down into my lip as I begin to move up and down, my brain struggling to form any coherent response. “Yes Alpha, holy shit you feel amazing.” I whimper out as my movement continues. A possessive growl leaves him before he flips us over and roughly snaps his hips to mine. 

The new angle sets every nerve in my body on fire. He slams my hands above my head before giving me a look that says to keep them there. I wrap my hands around the metal frame, gripping harshly as his pace increases. His nails come to play as he drags them down my body, his other hand surely leaving marks on my hips as he continues to dominate me. 

My head falls to the side, showing my neck to the man in a sign of submission. Whatever he wants, he can take from me, I’m his. A loud growl leaves him before he bites into my neck, my hands struggling to stay in their place as my stomach begins to form a knot. Moans are falling from my mouth like incoherent pleas, unable to form words other than his name. 

His mouth leaves my throat before his hand takes its place. “Look at you kitten, taking your alphas dick like the good girl you are.” He groans out as his eyes travel over my body. My heart wants to correct him, tell him he isn’t my alpha. All my brain can respond is that in this moment, in this bed, he is my alpha. 

His grip on my throat increases, bringing my eyes to his as his nails dig into my hip. The restriction of air causes the knot in my stomach to grow stronger, my head falling into the mattress. His hands leave my body momentarily bringing both of my legs over his shoulders before he leans down to me. “Keep your hands right where they are princess.” He demands as his hands come back to my body. 

One of his fingers travel to my clit, beginning harsh circles as his thrusts become stronger. The new angle brings an orgasm to my fingertips, the feeling causing my eyes to snap open. “Derek please I need to cum.” I beg the man above me. His finger increases his pace as his thrusts become almost unbearable. 

He harshly grabs my thigh with his free hand, “You can cum baby, I’m not far behind you.” He grants my wish as he produces a harsh snap of his hips. He hits a spot inside of me I was unaware of having, my body shaking as an orgasm hits me full blast. A loud moan leaves my throat as my hands leave the bed frame, latching onto his arms as an anchor to reality. 

With one last push of his hips he cums deep within my walls, bringing my legs from his shoulders and wrapping them around his hips. His lips move to my neck, placing gentle kisses to the marks his fingers have made. As I come back to earth I run my hand through his hair, tightening my legs before letting him go. 

He rolls to the other side of the bed, taking in harsh breaths as he flexes his body. I move to my side to take him in; sweaty, out of breath, and almost glowing. I move to get up from the bed before he darts up to wrap his arms around my waist. Pulling me back to the bed he gives me a disgruntled growl. My back is plastered to his chest as he roughly scents me before nipping at my neck. 

He tightens his grip before nudging one of his legs between my own. “Stay, I want you near me.” He all but demands into my ear, ever the alpha I suppose. 

Trepidation feels my body at his statement, though if he wants me I’m happy to stay. I relax into his hold, one of my hands lightly rubbing the arm around my stomach. “Okay, I’ll stay.” Is my quiet response before I tangle his legs with my own. 

_ “Lust is temporary, romance can be nice, but love is the most important thing of all. Because without love, lust and romance will always be short-lived.” - Danielle Stee _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Anon for this request! As always my request remain open, stay kinky folks.


	8. Leather and Fangs NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac Lahey Smutty goodness.

Since I’ve become a werewolf, part of the pack, Isaac and I have become increasingly close. He knows my smells, my moods, and my actions like the back of his hand. Which makes hiding the fact my boyfriend cheated on me harder than I had first imagined. He’s began to watch me a bit more intensely, more touchy, and a whole lot more possessive. The worse part about this entire ex thing is I’m not even sad about it, I’m just plain pissed. I feel pent up and used which is causing me to grow silent and reserved. Which is the main reason I’m walking home at the moment instead of riding with Stiles. 

The smell of leather and old books creeps from behind me, Isaac. Can’t this guy learn to back off? “Fuck off Isaac. I don’t have it in me to deal with anyone right now.” I growl out while continuing to walk. 

His scent grows stronger as he stops hiding, I assume. “What’s the matter with you? You’re angry, you refuse to let anyone touch you, and I can smell a hint of sadness there too.” He softly states as he catches up with me. As much as I hate to admit it, his scent is like a high. It calms me while simultaneously forcing my heart into a speeding race. Not that I can blame it, the boy has it all. He smells great, has a nice smile, his body is a temptation all on its own, he’s caring, and all that is wrapped in a leather jacket. 

My eyes shoot to the ground as I take a deep breath. If there’s anyone I trust in the pact to confide in, it’s him. Though I don’t want to bother him with the drama of a high school relationship. “It’s nothing for you to worry about bear. I’m fine, you should head home.” I respond in an almost whisper. His scent changes then, almost as if it’s mixed with a bit of anger. What could I have possibly said to anger him? I turn to face him as we make it to my home, stoping at the door. My parents are on another work trip, leaving my on my own. I can’t say I’m ungrateful, I truly wish to be on my own right now. 

He’s tense, his entire being almost screaming a possessive anger. His lips are set in a straight line before they open for him to lick his canines. He makes eye contact with me before looking to the door. “Open the door kitten, we need to talk.” He growls out at me. I startled at the tone in his voice, and oh my lord that nickname. What’s gotten into him? I unlock the door and walk into my house, stripping my feet of their confines and dropping my possessions onto a nearby table. I turn to Isaac to find him an inch away from me. It causes a help to slip from my lips before he back me into the wall. “You’re going to tell me what’s wrong with you sweet heart. Did he do something? Brian or whatever his name was?” He whispers onto my mouth as his eyes glow a brilliant golden color. 

His name was Casey, but I doubt saying that will cause this situation to progress any. I whimper escapes my lips as my body arches to him. I stop myself from wrapping my legs around him as I cling to his jacket. “No, he, no Isaac. I told you I’m fine. Why can’t you just leave it at that?” I growl out as my eyes match his own. If he wants to play the aggressive game, I have plenty in storage at the moment. 

He nips my neck before snarling into my ear. “You’re lying to me. You’re angry. You’re never angry unless you’re given a reason to be. While I’d love to help you work out that aggression, I want to know why it’s there first. You’re welcoming this from me, which means he’s no longer in the picture or he’s not taking care of you. So which is it, answer me.” He finishes causing a shiver to run down my spine. When did he gain the ability to be this dominant?

I move my hands up to his face before forcing him to make eye contact with me. In his eyes I see a few emotions anger, lust, and what seems to be love being the main few. Why is he doing this? He doesn’t want me. “Isaac, you need to leave. You don’t want to do this with me bear, I’m not worth it.” I whimper out again causing him to grow tense against me. His look grows soft before his eyes squint in confusion. He licks his lips before grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his hips, and fuck me it felt right. His hand goes to my chin before he captures my lips in a searing kiss. His other hand travels down to my bottom, where he harshly squeezes causing my body to let a moan go against his mouth. His tongue teases my lips before I gladly let it enter. 

I pull back for air and rest my head against the wall. His mouth continues its exploration, drawing art on my neck before it catches my weak spot. I whimper out before fully submitting to him, baring my neck completely. “He cheated” I meekly let out causing his hand on my body to harshly grip. His face comes back to mine where I find his eyes glowing and his fangs bared. My eyes return the heated glow before his right hand travels up my body and finds my chin. His left hand stays firm on my ass, still holding me against the wall. He softly stroked my cheek before bringing his tongue back to lick his extended teeth. 

His head tilts in a way that’s almost menacing. “He what?” He lowly growls out. “Don’t even answer that. You think you’re not worth it because some moron didn’t know what he had?” He asks causing my head to slowly nod, my voice completely lost to me. He brings his mouth a centimeter from mine, causing my body to lurch out in search of his taste. He nuzzles my nose with his own before smiling sweetly. “Let me help you kitten. Let me worship you the way you’re meant to be worshiped.” He calmly states with his forehead against mine. 

I needy whine escapes my body as my legs tighten around his waist. “Isaac, please.” Is all my brain manages to form as a response. He captures my lips in another kiss now, his tongue becoming a dance partner with my own. My hands find their way to his hair where they tug in response to his dominance. The kiss comes to a end with his teeth latching onto my bottom lip and tugging softly. His face draws away from mine, drawing another needy whine from my body. 

His hands bring me from the wall as he walks to my bedroom. “I got you kitten, just trust me okay?” He softly states as we make it to our destination. At the term trust my eyes snap to his, surely portraying the struggle I’m currently having within. We come to my bed where he gently lays me down before covering my body with his own. I feel his tongue gently lick the junction of my neck where a mark would be placed, teasing almost. Is he trying to state his intention, or am I reading to far into it? As I attempt to ponder this his nose nudges my face sweetly, almost as if he’s checking on me. 

I bite down on my lip as I think about what he said. I’ve always been drawn to him, I’ve just never had a chance to wonder why. Has he felt this draw the entire time also? I’ve trusted this boy with my life on multiple occasions, I certainly feel as if I can trust him now. “I trust you Isaac. I’m yours.” I moan out as his hand finds it’s way under my shirt. A possessive growl rips from his chest at my admission, maybe he has felt it too. The pride in that growl brings a warm mess that settles along my entire being. It’s in this moment that I realize just how turned on he’s managed to make me within the last five minutes. 

He pulls my shirt over my head before bringing his head to my chest. “Good girl” He lets out in a low rumble causing a submissive moan to leave my throat. He begins to leave kisses across my chest and over my bra. The kisses make their way across the exposed skin on my upper body before his hand comes up to roughly grab one of my breast. The action causes my legs to widen and my head to throw itself back into the bed. His other hand uses this moment to reach under me and undo my bra, dragging a soft trail down my side. The fabric is removed from my body as his lips capture my breast in a searing kiss. He takes my right nipple into his mouth before slightly tugging is with his teeth. My back arches off the bed, begging for more as he moves to my left side. His free hand draws a gentle trail down to my pants, where his fingers daintily play along the edges of the fabric. 

I all but grind into his hand drawing a chuckle from his throat. “Easy baby girl, I’m going to take care of you.” He drawls out. He reaches out for my bra beside me, causing my head to tilt in confusion. “You trust me right?” He questions, drawing a slow but curious nod from me. He grabs both of my wrist before leaning up to place them above my head. I’m immediately distracted by his chest being placed in my line of sight. I moan out before bringing my tongue out to lick a bold stripe across his chest. I continue to lick and place bite marks along his upper body. Completely lost in my hazed mind I forget he has my wrist above my head until he brings his face back to mine. His blunt teeth latch onto my neck as he growls at me. My hands move to grasp his shoulder until I find them tied to my headboard. 

I look to him in confusion while tugging on the fabric, that’s my favorite bra, the audacity. I give him a grumpy growl before giving him the best puppy dog eyes I can manage. He nuzzles into my neck before making eye contact with me. “Just let me take care of you baby. No more worrying about anyone but yourself right now.” He whispers to me before capturing my lips in another kiss. I accept his tongue with my own before I feel his hand softly trail back down to my pants. He unbuttons them before leaving my lips and trailing soft nips down to my hips. His nips turn into soft licks as my pants fully leave my body. He lays In between my legs before bringing his nose to my cloth covered core. He nuzzles his nose before drawing in a long breath of my scent. I look down to find his eyes glowing as he lets out a lust filled moan of his own. The sound draws a whimper from me as my legs attempt to close around his head. His hand come out to stop them as his tongue presses itself against my panties. My legs tense as my hips attempt to grind onto his tongue. 

I feel his lips turn to a sly grin before he rips the cloth from my body. The action turns my lust to max as a moan leaves my body again. I don’t even think my brain remembers how to speak at this point, I’m completely drunk off Isaac Lahey. He places soft kisses inside of my thighs before placing both of my legs over his shoulders. One of his hands trail up my body to roughly pinch my nipple as his tongue licks through my folds, shattering my train of thought completely. His other hand moves to massage the inside of my thigh as his tongue makes a feast of my core. I feel his tongue enter me as his sweet torture continues, my hips hopelessly grinding onto his face. My back leaves the bed as his lips move to capture my clit between his teeth. My wrist tug at their confines before one of his fingers enter my heat. 

I lose all will to fight the pleasure overcoming my body. I moan out desperately as my hips grind against his tongue. Another finger enters me before he curls them hitting that sweet spot deep within me. My legs open immediately, begging him to continue as I cry out in pleasure. He moans into my core at the action, cause a rumble to coarse through my body. My brain struggles to form any type of warning to the wolf between my legs, eating me out as if it were his last meal. “Isaac, please bear.” Is all I can manage as the knot within me grows incredibly tight. 

He growls into me as his pace increases, “Cum for me princess, I got you.” He demands before bringing my clit back into his mouth. He adds a third finger into my heat before nipping sharply at my clit. A filthy moan leaves me as my back leaves the mattress. I hear him groan as he begins to kitten lick my core. He removes himself from me as he stands at the end of the bed. I whine out as I look up to him, my legs wide open in invitation. He removes his clothes slowly, almost as if he’s teasing me. 

He pumps himself slowly before he crawls back up my body. My legs immediately wrap around his waist, bringing him incredibly close to where I want him. He just barley drags his tip through my folds, “Kitten, you promise this is okay? That you want this?” His caring tone snaps me from my lust drunk haze. My eyes snap to his to find a genuinely concerned gaze gracing my face. 

I nuzzle his nose with my own before grinding down onto his member. “Isaac, I’m yours. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Now, take me baby. Claim me.” I moan out to him. A possessive look coats his face before he completely drives himself into me. A loud moan escapes us both as his head drops to my neck, latching back onto the juncture. My hands fight against their confinement again as my hips grind up to meet him. 

He takes the gesture for what it is and pulls out of me almost completely. My breath is stolen as he drives himself back into me. He sets a punishing pace as his mouth fakes claim to every inch of skin it can reach. He reclaims my nipple in his mouth before he begins to bite and tug at my breasts. He brings one of his hands down to my clit where he begins to mercilessly rub. I begin to writhe beneath him his thrust mixed with his fingers almost too much after my recent orgasm. “Look at you kitten, taking my dick like the good girl you are. Are you gonna cum again baby?” He growls into my ear, causing a whimper to leave me before I begin to moan out his name. “That’s right, I want to hear you. Who do you belong to?” He snarls out before bringing his free hand to roughly grip my hair. 

I begin to see stars cloud my vision as he brings another orgasm incredibly close to my reach. I whine out in desperation, “You Isaac, I belong to you.” I gasp out as he gives me a particularly rough thrust. The knot within me snaps violently, causing me to tremble before I feel two canines latch onto my throat. The feeling of being marked along with coming undone draws a filthy moan from within me. He unlatches from my throat before my wrist snap the bra holding them captive. 

I flip him onto his back as I trap both of his wrist on both sides of his face. I roughly grind down onto him before setting a pace of my own. “Isaac baby I just have one question. Who do you belong to?” I question as his head throws itself back into my bed. His hips begin to come up to meet me as the knot forms again. 

He hates his neck to me, “You baby, I belong to you.” He moans out before my own canines bite into his neck. We meet in one last hard thrust before he cums deep within my body, the feeling causing my third orgasm of the night to hit me like a freight train. I remove my teeth from his neck before releasing his wrist, falling on top of him. I lay on his chest for a second before I begin to kitten lick the mark I had left on him. 

He rolls on top of me before giving the mark he left kitten licks of his own. I bare my neck to him before opening my arms out in invitation. He gladly accepts as he nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck and wraps his arms around my body. His head moves to my chest where he happily lays it, my hands moving to comb my fingers through his hair. “You made me ruin my favorite bra” I pout sadly before nuzzling the top of his head. 

He chuckles sleepily in response, “I’m sorry baby, I’ll go with you to shop for new ones I promise.” He softly states before rubbing his cheek against my chest. 

“Yeah, so you can get some action in the dressing room? I don’t think so.” I laugh out before he rolls back with me laying on top of him. I happily scent him before laying my head on his chest, perfectly content. 

My eyes drift closed as his hand comes up to play with my hair. “We’ll see baby, good night love.” I hear him softly state to me. 

I wrap my legs around one of his before feeling the world fade around me. “Good night bear.” I whisper out before falling asleep in his arms. 


End file.
